Shinnen Omedetou
by Heiwajima Shizaya
Summary: Bau harum itu memenuhi seluruh ruangan itu. Bau masakan khas rumahan yang sederhana, hanya kare, sup miso, tempura dan beberapa hidangan sederhana lainnya. Pesta eh? Ah bukan sepertinya hanya perayaan sederhana. (Warn : Shonen Ai, agak mecum xD, SasuNaru, New year fict, gomeeen telat DX) Tertarik? Baca gih :P


Bau harum itu memenuhi seluruh ruangan itu. Bau masakan khas rumahan yang sederhana, hanya kare, sup miso, tempura dan beberapa hidangan sederhana lainnya. Pesta eh? Ah bukan sepertinya hanya perayaan sederhana saja, mari kita lihat tanggal berapa sekarang humm tiga puluh satu... desember? Oh pantas saja banyak hidangan yang telah dibuat malam ini, perayaan tahun beru ternyata.

* * *

**:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Shinnen Omedetou! © Heiwajima Shizaya**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Rate : T+ (nyerempet mecum, ati-ati yah XD)**

**Status : Complate**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Shonen Ai, YAOI, BL, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Typo(s) berserakan**

**A/N : Hwaaa gomennnnn karena telat X( harusnya ini dipost saat malam tahun baru tapi kerena lappy sekarat (ini juga masih sekarat T.T) terpaksa Shi baru update DX Nyaan lupakan, silahkan dibaca minna-san, hope you all like it, Senpai-tachi ^o^ (P.S : sedikit menyerempet kearah mecum, tapi sedikit kok, hehe peace ^^V)**

**RnR?**

**Don't like – Don't read**

**:**

* * *

"Teme, makan malam sudah siap." suara merdu –yang dapat dibilang sedikit cempreng– itu memanggil seseorang yang ia panggil _'Teme'_ barusan.

"Hn." hanya jawaban singkat yang hanya terdiri dari dua kata itu yang sebagai balasannya.

"Ish bisa tidak kau hentikan 'hn' kesayanganmu itu, ayo lah ini malam tahu baru, tak bisa kah kau bersikap lebih manis, sayang?" seseorang, baiklah kalian dapat memanggilnya Uzumaki Nar– ah maaf maksudku Uchiha Naruto, itu terlihat kesal akan kekasih atau sekarang dapat disebut suaminya –Uchiha Sasuke–

"Hn." hanya kalimat –atau kata? – itu kembali yang menjadi jawabannya, tapi kali ini dengan munculnya seorang pria tampan berambut emo melawan gravitasi dari arah ruang tengah sambil memeluk Naruto dengan mesra dan mengecup pipinya lembut.

"..." tak ada protesan dan hanya dapat mematung –jangan lupakan rona merah dipipinya– akibat ulah sang suami yang seenaknya memeluk dan mengecupnya, untung dia sedang tidak membawa sepanci kare panas, coba kalau dia terkejut bisa tumpah sambil kepanasan _deh_. "_Ha~h_ kau ini, sudah sana duduk jangan memelukku terus begini, sup tomatmu belum aku ambil _loh_ Teme." katanya lelah setelah selesai dari acara kagetnya tadi.

"Tapi aku ingin kau, sayang." suaminya menjawab dan kali ini sambil menggoda dengan nada seduktif.

"Ahhnn~ berhen... uhm.. ti menggoda TEME!" desahnya kesal, bagaimana tidak? Suaminya dengan entengnya menghisap lembut leher mulusnya itu –menggoda–

"Tapi kau suka, Dobe-chan."

"_Gahhh!_ Berhenti atau tak ada jatah selama seminggu Teme?" kali ini smirk muncul di wajah manisnya untuk mengancam sang suami, dan _viola_... akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk manis dikursi depan meja makan. (oh tidak Sasuke lebih memilih menjadi anak manis dibanding 'kebanggaannya' ini berkarat bukan?)

"Anak baik." ucap Naruto sambil mengelus puncak kepala sang suami.

Naruto, pemuda manis itu kembali menyiapkan hidangan yang akan mereka santap malam ini. Hei apa aku belum bilang bahwa mereka adalah pasangan sejenis? _Hum_ kalau begitu aku telah memberi tahunya kan sekarang? Heiii stop! Jangan kalian lempar _vanding machine_ itu kearahku! Kalian mengingatkanku kepada monster protozoa fandom sebelah itu saja tahu! Ah abaikakan itu. Baiklah mereka adalah pasangan suami-suami, memang di Jepang belum lah dilegalkan namun bukan berarti keinginan mereka untuk bersatu terhalang bukan? Mereka pun menikah di luar negri –tepatnya _sih_ Perancis– toh mereka juga bukan dari kalangan yang kekurangan, kau tahu Uchiha corp. dan Uzumaki Ent. adalah salah satu perusahaan terkenal di jepang. Uchiha dibidang industrinya dan Uzumaki dibidang _entertainnya_. Tapi kalian jangan berfikir bahwa kisah mereka mulus _okay_? Kisah mereka sangatlah panjang, ditentang masyarakat umum –yang masih belum terbuka– ditentang oleh tetua dari klan mereka yang memang terkenal akan menganut sistem tradisional yang kental itu –Uchiha khususnya– namun berkat kegigihan akan cinta mereka dan bantuan para sahabat, kakak bahkan orang tua –terutama ibu mereka yang ternyata seorang fujoshi -_- yang pantas saja mendukung– dan beruntungnnya mereka mempunyai kakak yang telah menikah, Uzumaki Kyuubi –perempuan– dan Uchiha Itachi –laki-laki– dan baru saja dikarunia seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat lucu, Uchiha Kurama, membuat mereka terlepas dari tuntutan para tetua breng– _ups pardon_ akan kata-kataku, maksudku tetua menyebalkan itu, apa lagi kenyataan sekarang yang membuat hubungan keluarga mereka semakin erat dan menguntungkan –dalam perusahaan tentunya– yang cukup membungkam tetua-tetua haus harta itu. _Yak_! Cukup dongengnya kurasa, kita nikmati saja kisah manis mereka itu, yang pahit biarlah menjadi kenangan akan perjuangan mereka _'kay_?

"_Ne,_ bagaimana? Sudah banyak peningkatan belum?" tanya Naruto disela-sela suapannya.

"Hn, lumayan, lebih enak dibanding awal kau memasak dulu." puji Sasuke sebagai jawaban. Yah awalnya Naruto tak bisa memasak sama sekali (bahkan area dapur adalah area suci baginya) tapi demi sang suami dan tak ingin memiliki pembatu, yang hanya dapat menggoda suami uhuktampanuhuk nya itu, maka ia belajar masak mati-matian bersama sang ibu, Kushina, dan ibu mertua, Mikoto.

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis, lega, tak sadar telah membuat sang suami menahan _liquid_ yang akan mengalir di hidungnya. 'Kau mau menggoda ku ya Dobe-_chan._' batin Sasuke.

"_eh?_ Kau mimisan Sasu? Tunggu sebentar akan ku am–" kata-kata Naruto terpotong oleh tarikan Sasuke yang sukses membuatnya membentur dada bidang suaminya itu.

"Tak perlu, hanya sedikit." ucap Sasuke pendek (kapan dia bisa bicara panjang? -_-)

"Ta- tapi..." lagi-lagi ucapan Naruto terpotong, kali ini oleh sebuah bungkaman manis di bibirnya dengan bibir Sasuke, sebuah ciuman manis yang cukup lama namun tak begitu panas.

"_Ugh_ selalu saja mencium tiba-tiba, dasar Teme!" bibir merah itu menerucut tepat setelah mengeluarkan kekesalan akan kebiasaan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan senyuman lembut yang jarang ia munculkan kecuali didepan Narutonya dan ibunya. "Ah sudah lepaskan teme, kita lanjutkan makannya sebelum dingin." lanjutnya lagi.

"Hn."

* * *

Hanya suara dentingan piring dan sendok serta berapa kali keran yang terbuka dan tertutup yang terdengar setalah acara makan malam mereka –yang sederhana namun cukup romantis tadi.

"_Ne_, Teme besok kau libur tidak?" tanya Naruto disela-sela kegiatan mencuci piringnya.

"Hn." hanya jawaban ambigu dua kata itu yang kembali terdengang

"_Bhuuu~_ bukankah besok tahun baru Teme? Kenapa perusahaanmu itu tidak libur _sih_?" tanya Naruto kesal yang tahu akan jawaban Sasuke tadi, tidak.

"Salahkan akan perusahaan sepupumu itu, Senju corp. yang meminta rapat besok siang" balas Sasuke yang kali ini cukup panjang (banzai~ bisa juga panjang XD). Kini dia memeluk Naruto dari belakang sambil menumpukan dagunya dibahu kecil sang suami, sesekali membantu membukakan keran saat Naruto akan membilas cucian piringnya.

"_Ha~h_ benar-benar Nagato-_nii_ itu tak mengenal kata libur." ucapnya lelah sambil mengingat-ingat akan sosok kakak sepupunya dari pihak ayahnya itu. "_Ne_, besok sangat membosankan pastiiiii~~" lanjutnya lagi kali ini hingga menghentikan acara mencucinya itu.

"Hn, bagaimana kalau besok kau tidur seharian saja Dobe?" tawar sang suami dengan maksud tersembunyi.

"Maksudmu teme? Aku mana bisa tidur seharian penuh!" ucapnya bingung dengan gaya polosnya –atau dobe?–

Sasuke menghela napas pelan, benar-benar _deh_ suaminya ini, sudah berubah menjadi Uchiha masih saja dobe -_- "Ku jelaskan juga pasti kau tak akan mengerti Do-be." ejek Sasuke.

"Hei apa-apaan maksudmu itu Teme? Mengejek suami sendiri _bhuuu_~" ucap Naruto kesal sambil mengkrucutkan bibir merahnya itu lagi.

"Hn, 'istri' dobe, kau itu 'istri' bukan suami." lagi, Sasuke mengejeknya. Naruto yang telah keluar persimpangan imajiner di dahinya pun menghentikan acara mencucinya dan mengelap tagannya sambil membalikan badanya mengahadap sang suami tercinta, dan...

Jambak! Tarik!

Yah Naruto menjabak rambut emo anti gravitasi kesayangannya Sasuke itu dengan geram. "Rasakan dasar anak ayam!" ucapnya geram bahkan sampai meng_copy_ julukan dari sang kakak. Tak ada teriakan apa lagi erangan, tentu seorang Uchiha tak akan berbuat seperti itu, hanya tangan putih _alabasternya_ saja yang menggenggam tangan tan yang sedang asik nongkrong (?) dirambutnya itu, menahan jambakan cinta sang 'istri'. Diam, mereka terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu, seakan saling menikmati pahatan indah wajah sang pasangan. Naruto selalu bagaikan terhisap oleh kelamnya mata onyx Sasuke yang hitam bagai _black hole_ itu sedangkan Sasuke seakan terlena akan jernihnya biru shapire Naruto yang indah itu.

Grep

Gerakan tiba-tiba Sasuke itu mengejutkan Naruto. Tubuhnya yang terbilang mungil dibanding lelaki dewasa lainnya itu dengan mudahnya terangkat oleh Sasuke dengan gaya _bridal_.

"Heeeiiii teme kau mau apa?! Turunkan aku! Heiiii kau dengar tidak?! Cucian tadi belum kelar bodoh!" teriak panik Naruto, apa maunya anak ayam ini (Shi dichidori Sasuke T.T)

"Brisik, Dobe, sudah diam dan nikmati saja agar kau bisa tidur nyenyak besok" ucapan Sasuke itu terdengar mengerikan di telinga Naruto. _O-oh no!_ Jangan bilang maksudnya itu–

"GYAAAAA TEME MESUMMMMMM!" teriak Naruto membahana.

"Urusai Dobe!"

"Gyaa... umh... ahhhhh... aw... uhmm... as... akhh... kau.. teme... ughhh... kalau... besok... nyahhhh aku tak bisa jalan!"

"Tak akan, karena kau akan tidur nyanyak besok, Dobe sayang. Damn! You're so cute!" dan terjadilah malam panjang bagi mereka berdua dimalam tahun baru ini.

'_Happy New Year, Teme.'_

'_Happy New Year, Dobe.'_

FIN

* * *

**Kyaaa apa itu? Apa itu? Kenapa Shi bikin fict yang nyerempet mecum? Ini pasti gara-gara teme! #plak Nyahaha hisashiburi minna-san~ dan Happy New Year~ \(^o^)/ (gomen telatttttt) Ne minna kali ini Shi persembahan hadiah tahun baru~ yeay! (P.S : as always kebiasaan Shi ada SasuNaru ada juga fict ShikaNarunya, jadi silahkan dicek ne? #plak emang ada yang mau #pundung)**

**Etto, buat yang tanya fiance? Itu bukan multichap dear, Shi nggak (kurang) bisa bikin yang multi X) ah dan yang meminta awal mereka ketemu, um gomen shi nggak bisa bikin prakuelnya, jadi sebagai ganti Shi buat ini ^o^ hope you like it X)**

**Uhm okayyy minna, gimana fict yang ini? Abal nan gaje kah? hehe ^^ peace kalo gitu biar Shi tahu apa tanggapan serta mungkin ada kritikan dan saran atau malah mau kasih tahu bahwa ini fict emang abal banget, bilang aja ke Shi ya? Jangan dipendem, gak baik loh~ hehe**

**So, mind to review minna?**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, and**

**Jaa mata ne ^o^)/~**


End file.
